(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention discloses a device having multiple piping configured to pass through thermal conducting fluid simultaneously in counter flow directions and allow periodic directional flow change simultaneously. First fluid piping of at least one circuit and a second fluid piping of at least a second circuit is configured in a parallel or quasi-parallel arrangement where the first fluid piping and the second fluid piping are configured to simultaneously transport thermal conducting fluids having a gaseous or liquid state gaseous to liquid state or liquid to gaseous state having a temperature difference into a passive heat dissipation or absorption receiving article or space in counter flow directions to produce a heat absorbing or dissipating function on the passive heat dissipation or absorption receiving article or space thereby forming a more uniform temperature distribution status. Additionally, a periodic fluid direction-change operative control device is used to control the periodic directional flow change by driving bidirectional fluid pumping devices to simultaneously periodically change the flow directions of the fluids inside the two counter flow pipings while still maintaining the transported fluid at mutual counter flow status.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional heat absorbing or dissipating application devices pass thermal conducting fluid through a heat absorbing or dissipating body, such as engine cooling water radiators, heat absorbing cooling energy discharge devices utilizing thermal conducting fluid, or heat dissipating warming energy discharge devices such as warming devices, heaters, or the warming energy transfer device, etc., in a fixed flow direction. Since the flow direction of the thermal conducting fluid is fixed, larger temperature difference is formed at each position on the heat absorbing or dissipating body of the thermal conducting fluid.